The Shadow Confederacy
The Shadow Confederacy Constitution Updated 22/07/09 Introduction The Shadow Confederacy formally The CIN, was founded on April 28, 2008 by Emperor E.Grievous it is a active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Confederacy is dedicated to economic management and technology trade and always will be. The Shadow Confederacy also believes that active military is needed to protect both its investments and members. The Shadow Confederacy considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, and that each member is of the utmost importance. The Shadow Confederacy will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with military force and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Purpose The Shadow Confederacy highest priority is the economic and technological of its members, and the protection of its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Admission into The Shadow Confederacy Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into TSC you must complete the following criteria 1)]You must change your team colour to black 2) You must be active on the forums/IRC 3) You must check-in in the appropriate thread at least once every 72 hours 4) You must vote for the BPI senator Also you must follow these basic guidelines: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it 7) If you wish to leave TSC you must re-pay the start-up aid you received upon acceptance, if not re-paid military action will be taken. By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Confederacy member you agree that - 1) You are not part of another alliance 2) You are not involved in any wars 3) You are not a target of another alliance 4) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy Shadow Confederacy Laws By signing up to be apart of TSC, members are agreeing to laws and procedures passed by The Confederacy Senate. Any member which breaks any of these laws and procedures will be subject to expulsion from The Shadow Confederacy, and also may be subject to further action that The Confederacy Senate sees fit. All members shall follow 'tech raiding' rules when 'tech-raiding', Failure to comply could result in being expelled from TSC. No member may declare war on another alliance and/or non aligned nations, without authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. Peaceful methods will be pursued before open war is declared. No member shall spy on any other alliance without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. Any member conducting espionage without prior authorization will be immediately expelled. No member is authorised to use nuclear weaponry without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consuls. The only exception to this rule is if you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, in this case and in this case only, you may use nuclear weapons to defend your nation. The Shadow Confederacy Senate The Shadow Confederacy Senate is the main governing body of The Shadow Confederacy it is composed in order of power, authority and prestige, foremost The Emperor, The Consul Vizier and The Consul Commander, then The Praetors and finally senators, the latter of which only two may hold. The Emperor will usually preside over all senate meetings, but The Consuls may preside in The Emperors absence. Should The Emperor become incapacitated then The Consul Vizier will become acting leader, and should he Consul Vizier become incapacitated then The Consul Commander will become acting leader, and should The Consul Commander become incapacitated then The Senate will take direct control of The Shadow Confederacy with each having equal voting power, until such time a new leader can be elected from within The Senate. Members of The Senate may propose new legislation and propose changes to TSC, each of whom have 1 vote. All legislation must have the approval of The Emperor. Members of TSC may become a Senator by being put forward by an existing senator or higher office. The titles and roles of the offices held by The Senate are as follows: The Emperor has supreme control over TSC. He has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur. The Emperor chairs Senate meetings, directs senate discussions on policy examines issues that the senate wishes to promote, and directs senate strategy. The Emperor reserves the right to alter any part of TSC at his discretion, but will convene with The Confederacy Senate about such alterations. The Emperor is ultimately responsible for The Shadow Confederacy’s security, being head of TSC's legions. The Emperor is also responsible for conducting international relations, The Emperor may also declare war and make peace at his own discretion but with reasonable justification. The Consul Vizier is the has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion but will justify any dismissal that may occur. He is responsible for conducting international relations in coordination with The Praetor of Foreign Affairs. The Consul Vizier assists The Emperor in directing The Confederacy Senate and in promoting senate policies. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSC in times of emergency if The Emperor is not present, but must confer with The Consul Command and The remaining Senate about such alterations. The Consul Vizier is also responsible, along with The Emperor, for maintaining the security of TSC. The Consul Commander is responsible for the day-to-day military and intelligence activities of TSC. He serves as the leading commander during war and is responsible for the creation and implementation of military strategy, including the appointment and training of legion leaders. In addition The Consul Commander also approves or declines all war requests made by senate members. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSC in times of emergency if The Emperor and The Consul Vizier are not present, but must confer with The remaining Senate about such alterations. The Praetor and Senator of Foreign Affairs conduct international relations on behalf TSC. Their responsibilities include the drafting, negotiation, and ratification of treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies, ambassadors, and the appointment of ambassadors. The Praetor and Senator of Internal Affairs manage all internal issues of TSC. Their responsibilities include reviewing and resolving disputes between members, ensuring compliance with all rules and regulations, monitoring the progression and activity of members, and providing assistance and advice to members. The Praetor and Senator of Finance and Trade supervise all activities involving trade and finance. These activities include approving or denying all aid requests, re-evaluating aid requests, distributing 'start-up' aid, providing assistance with finance and trade issues. In making decisions about 'start-up' aid, the Praetors of Finance and Trade will convene with those of Immigration. The Praetor and Senator of Immigration oversee recruitment. Their responsibilities include directing recruitment to maximise efficiency, supervising the application process, and denying or accepting new members the former being initiated if a member is seen as a potential risk to TSC. In making decisions about 'start-up' aid, the Praetor’s of Immigration will convene with those of Finance and Trade. The Praetor and Senator of Technology are responsible for the organisation of technology deals both internally and externally. These duties include drafting technology contracts between alliances, assisting members with technology deals, managing all technology deals, and where necessary disallowing members from engaging in technology deals if the member is considered to be a risk due to compliance with regulations. Military, War and Diplomacy All members will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilise if a war were to occur, members are also expected to follow orders by The Consul Commander and their respective legion leaders. All members are part of a legion, and each legion has a military leader who directs their legion members in any war that may arise, members are expected to follow orders from their legion leaders and mobilise within the time limit set by The Consul Commander and squadron leaders. All wars must receive prior approval by The Senate. The Grand Legatus manages all sensitive information of TSC, both internally and externally. He works closely with The Consul Commander to organise the gathering of intelligence, the implementation of such intelligence, and the effective use of spies, when appropriate. If any member engages in a ‘Tech-Raid‘, they must follow all 'Tech-Raid' regulations. Members engaging in 'Tech-Raids' should not expect any economic aid or military assistance. Members are however permitted to provide economic or military assistance at their own direction. If you are on the receiving end of a 'Tech-Raid' and you have stated in your nation bio that you are never inactive then you: 1) Are not to retaliate 2) You are to bring it to The Senate’s attention If the attacking nation uses anything other than ground forces, then you may consider it an official declaration of war; in this case and only in this case, you may retaliate in defence; however, you will be expected to halt your attacks when informed to do so, in order that peace can be negotiated and reparations, if applicable, can be paid. If a member is attacked, then all diplomatic measures will be pursued to avoid war, however if terms are not agreed upon then members are expected to mobilise for war. Nuclear weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted, the use of nuclear weapons must be prior approved by The Emperor and The Consuls. However If you are attacked by a nuclear weapon you may retaliate in kind. The Shadow Confederacy Senate The Emperor - E.Grievous The Consul Vizier - Omniscientone The Consul Commander DoorNail The Praetor of Foreign Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE The Praetor of Internal Affairs - Shadow Lurker The Praetor of Immigration - Nasim The Praetor of Finance & Trade - OfficeNinja The Praetor of Technology - Stoopid Ace The Senator of Foreign Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE The Senator of Internal Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE The Senator of Immigration - Sir Digbycc The Senator of Finance & Trade - Algolei The Senator of Technology - POSITION AVAILABLE Senator - POSITION AVAILABLE Senator - POSITION AVAILABLE History of The Shadow Confederacy The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28, 2008 by Emperor E.Greivous. The Shadow Confederacy becomes a member of The Black Peace Initiative as of May 21, 2008, 07:35 AM The Shadow Confederacy officially signs The Dark Vows. The Shadow Confederacy Today Today TSC is 40 members strong and still growing. Some other Facts This is another heading. The Shadow Confederacy Images File:Scbanner2.png|Banner of the Shadow Confederacy File:TSCeaglebanner3.png|Eagle Banner of the Shadow Confederacy The Shadow Confederacy Treaties *Active member of The BPI BLOC http://www.blackpeaceinitiative.cn/ *MDP with the Amazon Nation *MDoAP with NOVA *MDP with The Ravyns *ODP with TUF *ODP with Sparta, Umbrella, the League of United Defense, Dark First, Iunctus, The Trilateral Commission, The Dark Templar, The Dark Evolution, the Federation of Buccaneers, The Immortals, Apocalypse, Ether, The Military Establishment of Righteous Countries, Nemesis, Amazon Nation, The League of Small Superpowers, and The Fifth Column Confederation *PIAT with RIA *MDP with DAAN *ToA with ACF *TOA with the Christian Coalition of Countries *NAP with The Mafia, MrFixitOnline, The Order of the Black Rose, The Order of the Dark Knights, UberCon, Umbrella, The Dark Evolution, The Trilateral Commission, Apocalypse, The Dark Templars, Dark Fist, The Immortals, The Global Republic of Armed Nations, The Ravyns, and The United Front. See also Category:Black Peace Initiative Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances